<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Ahead by BunnyBopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411542">Getting Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper'>BunnyBopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Hermione Granger, Clothed Sex, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Not Epilogue Compliant, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is just one interview away from becoming the Magical Law Enforcement's newest head of department when the appointment of one Pansy Parkinson puts her all wrong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione huffed as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for Level Two far harder than was needed. She </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> one to get </span>
  <span>flustered</span>
  <span> easily and she had certainly been through too much and worked too damn hard to let something like this phase her. But she </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> stop the flush that was rising high on her cheeks or the conspicuous patches of damp that had started to form under the arms of her cardigan. By the time elevator shuddered to a stop, Hermione was officially rattled. Clutching her briefcase tightly made her way straight to her office, holding her head high as she </span>
  <span>possibly could</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley might have had the courtesy to warn me! Hermione thought irritably. Quite honestly, she </span>
  <span>hadn't</span>
  <span> been paying much attention the day he announced there would be someone new joining the department. He had mentioned the person in question was a woman, something Hermione obviously approved of as there were still shockingly few of them in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he </span>
  <span>hadn't</span>
  <span> mentioned a name, and Hermione </span>
  <span>hadn't</span>
  <span> thought to ask. Or </span>
  <span>perhaps he</span>
  <span> had mentioned it and she had been too busy with one thing or another to take it in? No. If Kinglsey had mentioned that person's name, Hermione would have remembered it, and she would have pulled out every favour he owed her to prevent them from being appointed anywhere in the Ministry let alone working right alongside her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So when Hermione had walked into the Atrium that morning to see Pansy Parkinson being shown around by none other than the Minister for Magic himself, she was shocked, to say the least. Shocked and, if she was being honest with herself, offended. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A lot had happened since the Battle of Hogwarts and the Ministry was now </span>
  <span>a very different</span>
  <span> place. Many changes had been made for the better under Kingsley's leadership, but there was still plenty of work to be done. Pureblood families </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> have quite the same hold as they once did, but nepotism still ran riot within these walls, and didn't the appointment of her old high school nemesis illustrate that just nicely? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once safely inside her office, Hermione slammed her briefcase down on the desk and ran her fingers through her mass of hair, still as </span>
  <span>frizzy</span>
  <span> as ever. Gosh, day one of working with the high school mean girl and already she was worrying about her appearance. Of course, Pansy still looked perfect. The picture of a young professional with her sleek bob and stylish suit, balancing effortlessly on the highest pair of heels Hermione had ever seen as she pretended to </span>
  <span>coo</span>
  <span> over the fountain under Kinglsey's gaze. How inclusive</span>
  <span>!  </span>
  <span>Hermione heard her say, nodding to the golden House Elf standing proudly in front of the Witch and Wizard, flanked either side by the Centaur and the Goblin. As she watched Pansy gaze up at it, fake smile plastered all over her perfect face, Hermione's mouth had fallen open in silent outrage. Inclusivity was not something she remembered Pansy valuing highly when they were at school together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and a timid voice calling out: "Miss Granger?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door inched open and Hermione looked up to see Reg, the new apprentice straight out of Hogwarts, who always got this starstruck look on his face whenever they were in the same room together, peeking out from behind it. She sighed </span>
  <span>inwardly</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning Reg, what can I help you with?" she asked, hoping the politeness in her voice </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> sound too forced. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry to bother you," he said nervously, "but -ah- we were expecting you to chair the nine o'clock meeting?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's eyes grew wide. She glanced at her watch, panic shooting through her when she saw it was already nine twenty. Shit. Punctuality and preparedness were two things Hermione prided herself on. Of all the days to break her perfect record. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Reg quickly to the meeting room. He made several attempts to reassure her as they walked but she could tell he was secretly thrilled that the great Hermione Granger had finally slipped up. They all would be. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike most rooms in the Ministry, the meeting room for Magical Law Enforcement </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> particularly grand. Its décor was minimal; just a vase of red and white poppies that bloomed continuously in the corner and portraits of the </span>
  <span>previous</span>
  <span> heads of department mounted on the wall. A table surrounded by a dozen chairs stood in the </span>
  <span>centre</span>
  <span>, round to remove the feeling of hierarchy. But a hierarchy there was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Herbert Headgoose cleared his throat when she entered, and Hermione glanced up to see Amelia Bones staring down in disapproval from her portrait. The thing about holding yourself to a high standard, Hermione had always found, was that any dip below it was </span>
  <span>glaringly</span>
  <span> obvious to everyone else as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>muttered</span>
  <span> a quick apology to everyone and took a seat in the nearest available chair, realising far too late that it was right next to Pansy herself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for joining us, Hermione," said </span>
  <span>Herbert, when</span>
  
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> sat down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stared pointedly down his hawkish nose at her for a moment before adjusting his glasses. The man </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> like her, and it was clear why: he had worked at the Ministry for over thirty years and, despite the fact he did a piss-poor job, expected to have the promotion to Head of Department in the bag. Then Hermione had come along bringing the youthful enthusiasm, fresh ideas, and stiff competition with her. She had already proven herself highly competent in the few years </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> put in during her time in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and (much as she resented using this to her advantage) she had been instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort – like it or not, that counted for something. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had that job in the bag, it was her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I had just taken the liberty of introducing Miss Parkinson in your absence," he went on. "I believe that was first on the agenda?" He peered down at the crisp sheet of parchment in front of him as if he </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> know every word it held. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Crap. </span>
  <span>She'd</span>
  <span> forgotten her own copy. Summoning it now from her office would just make her look even more foolish. But then, Pansy spoke: </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks so much for letting me borrow this," she said brightly and, to Hermione's shock, slid her own copy in front of her with a perfectly manicured hand. "And thanks again for showing me around this morning, it's clear how busy you are!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at her in confusion. They both knew she had done no such thing. It took her longer than it should have to realise Pansy was trying to help her save face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no problem," Hermione stammered before turning back to the rest of the team. "Let's begin, shall we?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meeting was </span>
  <span>fairly successful</span>
  <span>. They went round in circles debating the usual topics for longer than they should have, but they </span>
  <span>actually made</span>
  <span> some progress on the proposed changes to The Trace for underage witches and wizards. Despite the fact some of it must have been overwhelming for her, Pansy's attention never seemed to stray once and she hung on Hermione's every word, nodding in agreement at each one of her points. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although things had admittedly gotten off to a surprisingly smooth start, Hermione still went out of her way to avoid Pansy at every turn during have the days that followed</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  <span>It was going to take more than that small act of kindness for Hermione to stomach being near her, let alone trust her. The first proper encounter occurred in the women's bathroom on the second floor. Hermione had just come out of a four-hour presentation on the dangers of biting doorknobs and was so desperate for a pee that they almost crashed into each other as Hermione rushed into the exact cubicle Pansy was just coming out of. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In hope of Pansy being long gone by the time she was finished, Hermione dragged the process out for as long as possible. As she sat on the toilet, long enough for the seat to leave marks, she half-expected Pansy to start talking about her. That </span>
  <span>maybe Marjory</span>
  <span> from Broom Regulation Control would take the place of Daphne Greengrass and listen gleefully as Pansy went on and on about how </span>
  <span>stuck-up</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>ugly</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>just plain</span>
  <span> boring Hermione was. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her efforts, Pansy was still there when Hermione finally left the safety of her cubicle, dabbing power onto her already pale skin. For a moment, Hermione seriously considered forgoing the washing of hands in favour of fleeing the bathroom as quickly as possible, before remembering she was an adult and needed to act like one. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, instead, she returned Pansy's awkward smile, took her place at the adjacent sink, turned on the tap, and asked: "How are you settling in?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm, you know, terrified," said Pansy, pulling a tube of lipstick out of her purse. "But everyone's been so nice! Really welcoming." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except me anyway, Hermione thought as she began washing her hands briskly. She began to think that </span>
  <span>perhaps she</span>
  <span> had judged Pansy too harshly. School was a long time ago, she told herself. They were both different people now. There was no need for her to be so stand-offish. Hermione had just opened her mouth to form an apology of some sort when Pansy got there first. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen," she said slowly, feeling out her words like she was afraid of stumbling over them. "I'm sorry for...for all the crap I put you through at Hogwarts. I wasn't...well...I wasn't in a good place back then, and to be honest, I was shit scared of everything that was going on most of the time, but that was no excuse to be so cruel and-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't." Hermione put up her hand. For some reason, listening to Pansy pour her heart out made her feel inexplicably guilty. "It's okay. Really." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy sighed at herself in the mirror. "It's really not, but...I'd like it if...if we could start fresh?" She turned back to Hermione and stretched out her hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione clasped it, returning her tentative smile with one of her own. </span>
  <span>Possibly the</span>
  <span> first genuine smile </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> ever given her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy's pretty face broke into a full-blown grin once they shook hands. Then she uncapped her lipstick, revealing a deep shade of ruby red, and began applying it to her full lips, stretching them tight while gazing at herself in the mirror. Again, Hermione </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> think it quite </span>
  <span>an appropriate choice</span>
  <span> for the workplace, but just to break the silence she said, "That's a lovely colour on you." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous, isn't it?" She handed the lipstick to Hermione while eyeing her </span>
  <span>slyly</span>
  <span> out the corner of her eye. "Try some," she said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," said Hermione politely. "I couldn't pull that off I'm afraid." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense," Pansy exclaimed. She made a beckoning motion with her finger and, somehow, Hermione felt herself stepping in closer. "Here, let me. I'm never wrong about this sort of thing." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand lightly on Hermione's chin and tilted her face up closer to her own. Then she began gently dabbing the colour over her lips, touching it up with a finger here and there. For some reason, the way Pansy's gazed so intently at her lips made Hermione feel as though a thousand butterflies had just hatched in her stomach. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"There!" she said, spinning Hermione around to face the mirror. "What do you think?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought she looked like someone else. The bold colour caught the eye instantly, dragging the gaze down to her lips, the teasing promise of a kiss. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached for a tissue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare!" said Pansy, snatching it straight out of her hand. "Leave it on, please? You look so stunning!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I could..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy let out a happy sound before going back to the mirror to smooth down her already silk-like bob. "Say, we should grab a drink one evening." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like fun," Hermione replied. People in the office were forever making plans to socialise after work. It never came to anything. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Great! Are you free tonight?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I actually have something important on tomorrow morning..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, just one? I promise I won't keep you out too late." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the pleading look in Pansy's eyes was a challenge. A dare to prove she </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> boring old Hermione Granger anymore. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of Floo calls, coffee runs, and of course, even more meetings. The clock in her office chimed five o'clock but she paid it little mind. She often stayed late these days. It </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> exactly like anybody was waiting for her at home</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her briefcase – a luxurious thing made of buttery dragonhide. Molly and Arthur had gifted it to her when she landed her first job at the ministry. (Though Hermione doubted she would be showered with anything so lavish from them </span>
  <span>again, now that</span>
  <span> she was no longer a potential daughter-in-law.)</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew she </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> really need to go over it again. She was more than prepared. But still, it </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> hurt to- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Staying late again?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see Herbert poking his nose through the door and quickly clipped it closed again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"There's dedication and there's just poor time management," he continued with just enough false brightness in his voice to pretend what he said was in </span>
  <span>jest</span>
  <span>. You really need to lighten up Hermione</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  <span>She indulged him with an equally false laugh while seriously considering lodging a 'bullying and harassment' complaint. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"All set for tomorrow then?" he asked, gaze drifting to her briefcase and the hidden contents within. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready as I'll ever be!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you should be proud of yourself just for getting an interview at this stage. It'll be </span>
  <span>great experience</span>
  <span> for you." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's smile felt too tight on her face. "Oh certainly! </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> grateful just to be where I am now! Sorry, Herbert, what was it you said you wanted?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Parkinson is waiting for you out front," he said, pointing back over his shoulder with his thumb. "Thought I'd pop in and remind you. I know what a scatterbrain you can be!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's heart leapt out of her chest. </span>
  <span>She'd</span>
  <span> completely forgotten </span>
  <span>they'd</span>
  <span> arranged to meet! Ignoring Herbert's </span>
  <span>jibe</span>
  <span>, she summoned her purse, gathered up her briefcase, and shoved one arm awkwardly into the sleeve of her cloak all at once. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Word of advice," he went on, lowering his voice to an exaggerated whisper, "you might want to tone it down a bit with the-" he gestured vaguely to the lower half of his face "-I mean...it's fine for a young person like you – very trendy I'm sure – it's just...not really professional, is it?" With a final nod of his obnoxious head, he left. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <span>hadn't</span>
  <span> a clue what he was on about and would have dismissed it as another of the man's many attempts to rattle her, had she not happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the small mirror as she was rushing from the room. Her lips were still painted that shocking shade of red. Merlin's beard had she been walking around like that all day? Hermione had fully intended on wiping it off as soon as Pansy was out of sight, but then Reg had come bouncing up to her jabbering away about that shipment of smuggled Cockatrice the Magical Creatures department recently discovered. The fact that they were still trying to insist the mess fell under their </span>
  <span>jurisdiction</span>
  <span> was distracting enough to make her forget all about her face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, what does it matter anyway? </span>
  <span>It's</span>
  <span> not like Pansy </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> wearing the exact same – and she certainly seems professional enough for everyone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With one final attempt at taming her unruly hair, Hermione rushed out. By the time the lift reached the Atrium, Hermione had half-convinced herself Pansy had already decided </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> been snubbed by Miss Know-It-All Granger and left. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she was there waiting patiently. Leaning casually against the fountain as though </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> stepped off the cover of Witch Weekly. She smiled as Hemione approached. Her lips painted a very workplace </span>
  <span>appropriate shade</span>
  <span> of peach. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tried to push the thought away, but it was impossible to shake one it had taken root. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This place is my absolute favourite in all of London," said Pansy, trailing her finger along the classy-looking cocktail menu. "Did you say you'd been before?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I... this is my first time." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you simply must try the 'Siren's Kiss'. It's divine." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm...</span>
  <span>perhaps,"</span>
  <span> replied Hermione, pretending to scan the list of overpriced drinks while letting the internal battle within her head rage on. It was very unlikely that Pansy could be manipulative enough to trick Hermione into wearing that lipstick. She was </span>
  <span>probably just</span>
  <span> the type of woman who changed her shade ten times in a day. Hermione told herself she was just being paranoid, letting old prejudices get the better of her. There was a reason she made a point of never asking the Hogwarts house of someone she just met – it was far too easy to judge people. To put them in boxes based on a set of characteristics they had had at eleven years old. The older Hermione got, the more ridiculous it seemed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Take tomorrow for example. While it might not have won her any awards, Hermione's act of modesty in front of her colleagues had been convincing. (Enough to fool Herbert anyway.) But everybody knew that job was hers. Not because she was brilliant, talented, and hard-working – she was, of course, no point pretending, modesty only got you so </span>
  <span>far after all</span>
  <span> – but because she was Hermione Granger. One of the bravest Gryffindors there ever was. Right-hand woman of Harry Potter. Defeater of Lord Voldemort. If only </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> know just how many doors befriending him all those years ago would open for her. She </span>
  <span>wouldn't</span>
  <span> have grumbled about doing his homework for him half as much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Or 'Sex with a Hyppogriff'. Mind-blowing." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Number fourteen on the menu. Look." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course, yes that one seems nice." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you </span>
  <span>alright</span>
  <span>? You're awfully quiet." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> fine! Totally fine!" Hermione snapped up in her seat. "This is just...just lovely!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy's eyes narrowed further still. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Hermione admitted, "I suppose I'm a little preoccupied. I've got a job interview tomorrow." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! What for?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a slightly more senior role." Half-true. "I probably won't get it." Outright lie. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Amazing! Especially as you haven't been in this post </span>
  <span>very long</span>
  <span>." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, I probably won't get it. I have put a lot of work in though," Hermione said, eyes drifting subconsciously to the briefcase at her feet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A server arrived to take their order. Hermione, suddenly overcome with anxiety at the prospect of </span>
  <span>actually having</span>
  <span> to verbalise one of the drink's ridiculous names, was filled with relief to hear Pansy order for them both. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My friend will have a 'Siren's Kiss' and I'll take a 'Blowjob from a Banshee', please," she said, with a wink that made the server blush. Hermione </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> think </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> met anyone that could </span>
  <span>actually pull</span>
  <span> off winking in real life. "So,"-Pansy leaned across the table before resting her chin on top of her interlaced fingers- "how does Weasley feel about being married to such a formidable career-witch?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew any conversation they had would inevitably turn to the topic of Ron, but she </span>
  <span>hadn't</span>
  <span> expected it to come up so soon. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "We, um, we're not married." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I was certain he'd want to snap you up as soon as he could!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually we're...not together anymore." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! </span>
  <span>I'm</span>
  <span> so sorry! I honestly thought...everyone around the Department said-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It only happened recently." One week today, in fact. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a sh-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, the server returned. They sat in squirm-inducing silence as she painstakingly arranged each of their drinks in front of them on neat little napkins. The woman hung around for a few </span>
  <span>additional</span>
  <span> moments, </span>
  <span>perhaps hoping</span>
  <span> Pansy would flirt with her again, but all she got was Hermione's </span>
  <span>muttered</span>
  <span> 'thanks'. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they were alone again, Hemione allowed some of the tension to ease from her body. </span>
  <span>Thankfully</span>
  <span> the cocktails were stunning enough to shift some of the focus away from her for a moment. The 'Siren's Kiss' was a shimmering cyan blue, slowing blooming into a deep shade of pink the closer it crept to the top of the glass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy's was less visually appealing although she assured Hermione it was delicious – a sludgy-looking brown with a puss-coloured yellow swirled through it, topped off with an explosion of whipped cream. Hermione wrinkled her nose when she remembered the cocktail's vulgar name. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Catching Hermione's expression, and the meaning behind it, Pansy laughed. She made a small show of spooning a </span>
  <span>dollop</span>
  <span> into her mouth. "I'm much less into the real thing, I have to say," she smirked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was Pansy saying what Hermione thought she was saying? Between the wink at the server, the lipstick-centered tension she felt earlier in the bathroom, and how closely Pansy had linked arms with her during the apparition trip here, Hermione was starting to wonder if this was </span>
  <span>really just</span>
  <span> a drink between </span>
  <span>colleagues after all</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually," Pansy continued, "I have a confession to make." - Oh Merlin, really?! - "I was just about to lie to you." She took a long sip through her straw. "I was going to say it was a shame about you and Weasley, but really I think it's the best thing that could have happened to you." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stiffened. "And why is that, exactly?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't misunderstand!" Pansy rushed to explain. "I didn't mean- I'm sure Weas-Ron-has grown into a wonderful man – it's just...I mean, I've seen you at work, Hermione. </span>
  <span>You're</span>
  <span> just as brilliant as you always were. You could really go places. Really make a difference in the world, you know? And being tied down – to anyone – well, it would just hold you back." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione automatically opened her mouth to argue before quickly closing it again. Pansy was half-right. </span>
  <span>She'd</span>
  <span> said the same thing herself. That they just </span>
  <span>weren't</span>
  <span> compatible, they wanted different things out of life, that deep down she knew she </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> make him happy. Sometimes she told herself it went deeper than that. That ever since he abandoned her in the woods there would always be part of her that could never fully trust him, no matter how much she loved him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But really, </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> just...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus, you're far too good looking for him," Pansy added, with a playful wiggle of her dark eyebrows. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what you used to say about me." The words were out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy sighed. "I was a jealous little cow back then. Although hopefully, you'll agree that I've come a long way in terms of maturity..." She finished in a voice so husky Hermione felt her ears grow hot. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not too far, I hope," Hermione replied, unable to resist flirting back any longer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The evening passed quickly. Pansy </span>
  <span>didn't</span>
  <span> have too much trouble persuading Hermione to stay for another drink, and then another. By the time she was halfway down her third 'Siren's Kiss', it slowly dawned on Hermione that she was having fun. In fact, this was the most fun </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> had in </span>
  <span>a very long</span>
  <span> time. Pansy was witty, charming, and </span>
  <span>really rather</span>
  <span> funny, but most importantly, she was intelligent. She seemed genuinely interested in anything Hermione had to say and she never once had to repeat herself, or explain Gamp's Law for the hundredth time, or stroke her ego after correcting her on something. Hermione had to admit she found it all incredibly sexy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin's beard, what did they put in these drinks?! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Pansy threw her head back and laughed at something </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> said and felt a thrill rush through her for the goodness-know-what time that evening. When </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> composed herself, Pansy looked down at Hermione's hand, still fidgeting nervously with her napkin, and, after only a moment's hesitation, reached forward to take hold of it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione jerked away as if </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> been burned, before knew it the room was spinning on its side </span>
  <span>as a result of</span>
  <span> her standing up far too quickly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-uh-have to use the bathroom," she lied and hurried away, leaving Pansy alone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> that she </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> interested in the direction the evening had taken, it was just...things with Ron were still so raw. Not to mention she had still been convinced Pansy was still a complete bitch up until a few hours ago. She just needed some time to process everything. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione eventually found the bathroom - whoever designed this fancy bar must have taken </span>
  <span>some kind of perverse</span>
  <span> pleasure in making it as difficult as possible for its tipsy future patrons to find - and </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span> locked herself inside the nearest cubicle. The old Pansy's voice ran through her head the moment she buried it in her hands. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what the worst thing about her is?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Those teeth?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pause while both Pansy and Daphne competed to see who had the </span>
  <span>cruellest</span>
  <span> laugh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Close but no. The worst thing is she might actually be </span>
  <span>alright</span>
  <span> - if she wasn't the most boring little goodie-two-shoes I've ever met." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She threw open the cubicle door and left as quickly as </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> come. The real reason </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> called things off was that one day, while </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> been in the middle telling Molly about how </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> finally decided on peonies for the big day, Ron had sat down beside her on their </span>
  <span>lumpy</span>
  <span> sofa and placed a hand on her knee proudly. At that moment </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> had a vision of the mundane little life </span>
  <span>they'd</span>
  <span> have together and was terrified. More terrified than </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> felt when </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> been grabbed by those Snatchers or even when Bellatrix drove that knife into her arm. In fact, what she was most terrified of was never experiencing excitement like that again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Hermione wove her way back through the candlelight tables crammed with couples, she made a promise to herself – she </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> going to waste all her time on planning and perfectionism and weighing the pros and cons of every little thing. She was going to go straight back to Pansy and apologise for being rude. She wanted to hold her hand, even if things were moving a little faster than what she was used to. Hell, by the end of the night she might even let Pansy kiss- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked around, confused. She was a little drunk, admittedly, but she </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> so drunk as to be unable to find her own way back to her table. This was </span>
  <span>definitely where</span>
  <span> they were sitting, the unfinished cocktails swirled in their glasses and the little wad of napkin Hermione had been fidgeting with sat there by way of confirmation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Pansy was gone and so was Hermione's briefcase. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her hoped that she was wrong. Hermione's mind raced frantically as she tried to </span>
  <span>come up with</span>
  <span> a reasonable explanation. </span>
  <span>Perhaps a</span>
  <span> thief had tried to make off with Hermione's possessions and Pansy was valiantly fighting them off this very moment? Or, more likely, </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> been called away...something urgent...and left the briefcase with the server for safekeeping? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But, as Hermione approached the bar, one look at the smug expression on the woman's face told her everything she needed to know. Without wasting any more time, she fled out the door into the night, ignoring the shouts about the bill echoing behind her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The air was pleasantly cool and helped to drive away some of the alcohol-induced fuzz in Hermione's head. The street was </span>
  <span>nearly empty</span>
  <span>, just a few couples huddled together under the dim light of the streetlamps as they made their way to whatever romantic destination they were headed to. No sign of Pansy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cursed and took out her wand. "Appare Vestigium," she whispered, discreetly as she could. Gold mist swirled from the tip of her wand as she whipped around in a circle. It hung in the air for a moment before clinging to some imprints left by high heels along the </span>
  <span>cobbled</span>
  <span> ground which led to a hovering mass of magic leftover from a failed apparition attempt. The charm she put on the case came in </span>
  <span>handy after all</span>
  <span>. The mist changed into a sparkling image of a frustrated Pansy turning to storm off into the darkness of a nearby alley. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Locating her took no time at all after that. Hermione quietly followed the glittering mist as it crept down the alley until she found Pansy crouched behind an industrial-sized bin, unaware she was being watched. She had Hermione's case on the ground and was blasting it with spell after spell in a desperate attempt to get it open. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was strongly tempted to </span>
  <span>hex</span>
  <span> her </span>
  <span>then and there</span>
  <span>, but some naïve and hopeful part of her still wanted this all to be some big misunderstanding. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" she asked stupidly instead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy froze and Hermione heard her curse under her breath. Slowly, she rose to her feet and turned to face her, case clutched tight in hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> help being taken aback by the look of loathing on her face. She almost felt as if she were the one caught red-handed doing something awful. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought you'd be clever enough to figure it out on your own," Pansy spat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You've just been trying to steal my proposal? This whole time?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy let out a nasty laugh, all trace of her smiling charm gone. "You aren't the only one with an interview tomorrow. Not that it even occurred to you to ask me, did it?" She began a slow, cat-like prowl towards her. "Besides, we </span>
  <span>can't</span>
  <span> all rely on being a darling of the Wizarding World to get ahead in life, can we? Some of us need to rely on other methods." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She held the briefcase out as if admitting defeat, but the moment Hermione reached out to take it back it burst into a ball of bright green flame. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As adept as she was at magic, sometimes, when she was very tired or upset or exceptionally pissed off, Hermione forgot all about its existence. It was something Ron used to enjoy pointing out to her whenever it occurred. Like the time </span>
  <span>he's</span>
  <span> come downstairs at what he liked to call 'arsehole 'o cock in the morning' to find her, still half-asleep, trying to start a fire in the freezing cold fireplace with an old pack of matches and a page from the Daily Prophet scrunched up into a ball. "Use your bloody wand!" </span>
  <span>he'd</span>
  <span> say to her. "Are you a witch or not!?" Hermione supposed it was just something leftover from being brought up as a muggle for the first eleven years of her life. A tell-tale sign that would forever set her apart from the rest of the Wizarding World. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But, this time, it </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> that Hermione had forgotten about the wand tucked tight into the lining of her suit jacket – she just had no interest in using it. She wanted to tear Pansy apart with her bare hands instead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a cry of anger, Hermione lunged at Pansy just as her briefcase – along with her countless hours of work inside it – disintegrated into ash. She grabbed hold of Pansy by her silky-smooth hair and pulled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy shrieked and tried to push Hermione off, but she held tight. Soon they were a mess of struggling limbs, each one fighting as hard as the other. Hermione managed to get a good kick to Pansy's shin, right before being scratched across the face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still just a jealous little cow!" Hermione spat as they scuffled. She thrust her knee upward hoping to </span>
  <span>make contact with</span>
  <span> Pansy's chest but instead found herself pushed backwards. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione exhaled sharply as her back hit the wall. She tried to fling herself at Pansy again but she was too quick, grabbing both of Hermione's arms, pinning her in place. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're still a </span>
  <span>stuck-up</span>
  <span> cunt!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Hermione closed the space between them, kissing Pansy </span>
  <span>roughly on</span>
  <span> her snarling mouth. And, after a stunned split-second, Pansy was kissing her back, prising her mouth open with her tongue and forcing it inside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hermione's first time kissing a woman. </span>
  <span>She'd</span>
  <span> thought about it before - about as often as she thought about kissing men - not that </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> even thought about that very often. For as long as she could remember Ron had lingered ever-present, either by her side or in her mind, and thinking about anyone other than him had felt like a betrayal. But when she had allowed herself the fantasy of being with a woman, she imagined it as something soft, filled with gentle tenderness and warmth. Not </span>
  <span>a hard thing</span>
  <span> full of hate, clawing its slender hand up her skirt in a cold back alley. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped as Pansy bit down on her neck and pressed herself even closer. A small voice in the back of Hermione's mind told her to push Pansy away, </span>
  <span>gather together</span>
  <span> whatever dignity she had left, and leave. Then Pansy's lipstick-smeared mouth appeared in front of her face again and Hermione </span>
  <span>couldn't</span>
  <span> stop herself from kissing it hungrily again. She kept on kissing her as she yanked up Pansy's tight skirt until it bunched up around her waist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you," Hermione hissed through her teeth when they broke apart. Pansy smirked nastily before slipped her bare thigh between Hermione's legs, whose hips responded of their own accord, grinding back against Pansy's soft flesh. She felt a sting of shame at how strongly her clit burned with pleasure at just that. A pleasure that only grew more intense once Pansy's hand found its way under her blouse and squeezed one of her breasts firmly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you too, Granger," Pansy breathed, bringing her thigh up to meet one of Hermione's thrusts, making her groan. "But fuck...you're hot." She crashed her mouth against Hermione’s one more time before sinking to her knees before her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without the cover of Pansy’s body </span>
  <span>shielding</span>
  <span> her from reality it started to dawn on Hermione just how much trouble </span>
  <span>they’d</span>
  <span> be in if they were caught. If anyone happened to turn down this alley and see them </span>
  <span>now</span>
  <span> it was more than just their jobs on the line. They could be arrested! And how would that look for two of Law Enforcement's brightest young women? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But all those thoughts disappeared once Pansy's mouth was on her. She felt those soft lips glide over her and then the unbelievable heat of her tongue as it flicked across her slick clit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck, she knows what </span>
  <span>she's</span>
  <span> doing! Hermione thought as Pansy hummed and moaned against her. Sex with Ron had been good, she had to admit, but </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> never really been into this before. She realised now that this was because Ron had never been into it, opting to spend as little time down there as possible before moving on to what they both felt was the 'main event'. But fuck this felt good. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at Pansy and felt a confusing mix of hate and want rush through her all at once. Her face was positively melting with pleasure as licked Hermione with slow easy strokes and it took Hermione a moment to </span>
  <span>realise</span>
  <span> she was touching herself at the same time. The sight was all too much for Hermione and she began grinding her hips back against Pansy in a desperate attempt to get her to speed up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>instead,</span>
  <span> Pansy slowed to a complete stop. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Hermione while resting her head calmly on Hermione's quivering thigh. "Who'd have thought?" she crooned, rubbing a thumb idly over Hermione's aching clit. "Nice little Hermione Granger likes getting eaten out behind the bins?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a fu-" Hermione's words cut off as Pansy's sweet tongue resumed its work. "Oh...oh god! Fuck I'm-" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stuffed her fist into her mouth and bit down hard to stop herself from screaming as she came. She bucked against Pansy's tongue as it drew wave after wave of pleasure that was almost unbearable. Soon it truly was too much and she pushed Pansy away, gasping. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, Pansy was up and kissing her wetly. The taste of herself on Pansy's tongue caused the reality of what they were doing to come crashing down around Hermione all over again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Pansy had already taken hold of Hermione's hand and was guiding it firmly between her legs. "What's the matter, Granger?" she whispered into Hermione's ear. "Losing your nerve?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the goading Hermione needed. She slid her hand quickly down the front of Pansy's knickers. Any nerves she </span>
  <span>possessed</span>
  <span> disappeared the moment she touched Pansy. She was so wet that Hermione's fingers slid across her swollen clit with ease. She touched her slowly at first, relishing in her ability to reduce the woman in front of her to a series of grunts and curses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt a perverse satisfaction in making the face </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  <span> detested for so long </span>
  <span>contort</span>
  <span> with pleasure. Only once Pansy had begged did she speed up her movements. Fuck, please, please, PLEASE Hermione, oh god yes!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's lip curled into a sneer as she felt the final thrusts of Pansy's hips as she came on her fingers</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations, Hermione. I have no doubt you'll be one of the finest head of departments the Ministry has ever had." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kingsley smiled his knowing smile and raised his glass of firewhiskey. Hermione clinked her own glass against his before raising it to her lips, trying to ignore the </span>
  <span>queasy</span>
  <span> feeling </span>
  <span>rising up</span>
  <span> from her stomach. She was still a little hungover from yesterday but </span>
  <span>wouldn't</span>
  <span> dream of turning down the Minister's invitation for a celebratory drink in his office. Taking a sip of the burning liquid, she found it </span>
  <span>wasn't</span>
  <span> so bad once it was down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for the opportunity, Kingsley!" Hermione felt it was safe returning to first-name terms when it was just the two of them like this. "I promise I won't let you down." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be sitting where I am in no time, I'm sure. Your presentation was nothing short of spectacular! Despite the little accident you had with the material. What was it you said happened, again?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I was a little too careless with a jar of bluebell flame I'm afraid," Hermione said quickly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? That </span>
  <span>doesn't</span>
  <span> sound like you. But anyway-" Kingsley drained his glass and set it down on the desk with intention "-on to business! I imagine you've already got big plans ahead!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I want to rush into making any changes just yet." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" Kinglsey asked, surprised. "No thoughts about re-structuring the department? That's usually the first thing on a new Head's mind." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's thoughts </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span> turned to Pansy. The look the woman had shot her when </span>
  <span>she'd</span>
  
  <span>emerged</span>
  <span> from what must have been </span>
  <span>a very poor</span>
  <span> interview performance was one of pure venom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I suppose you’ll be chucking me out first chance you get?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
  <span>she’d</span>
  <span> hissed as they passed in the corridor. Well, perhaps if she spent more time preparing and less time stealing and seducing it would be her standing here now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well actually...” Hermione began with a smile. “I’ll be needing a personal assistant...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your pick!” Kinglsey said happily, already pouring another round of whiskey. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Pansy would keep her job a little longer. It would be interesting to see just how far she would go for a promotion. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first shot at femslash! Hooray!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>